Hanging and Dating
by LightShadow
Summary: Wanna hang or date the Yugioh cast?Fill out my form and your fun packed day will be granted.Whether you wanna be with one person or the whole cast,it will happen.You can also join our contests! Ch9-Here's Mokuba and the Grave....place
1. Default Chapter

Shadow:Hello everybody!  
  
Light:Um...hi!  
  
Shadow:For all you peeps-  
  
Light:Peeps?!  
  
Shadow:As in people!*growls*Who ever wanted to hang out with the Yugioh cast or date one of them can now get a chance!  
  
Light:How!  
  
Shadow:-_-UUU  
  
Light:Oh ya!Your writing a fic about that aren't ya?  
  
Shadow:Correct!All you have to do is answer this form!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1)Name  
  
2)Have a Yami or chibi?Names?  
  
3)Apperance  
  
4)Personality  
  
5)Where do you wanna go?What do you wanna do?  
  
7)Likes and Dislikes?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow:As I said before,it doesn't have to be a date.  
  
Light:You could just hang out with someone or all of us!  
  
Shadow:By that she means the Yugioh cast as well as us.  
  
Light:You know what?!  
  
Shadow:What?  
  
Light:We haven't done a disclaimer for any of our fics yet!  
  
Yami:Light&Shadow do not own Yugioh.But they do have a contract that lets them use us in fics,a binder full of Yugioh pictures,a dueling deck,a Yugioh magazine,a Yugioh gameboy game,PS2,clothes,jewelry,etc. and also Sandy,Inori,and any other characters they makes up.  
  
Light:We have so much Yugioh stuff...  
  
Shadow:We are so obsessed...  
  
Light:We shall write the next chapter after we recieve at least 5 reviews.  
  
Shadow:No more,no less.  
  
Light:So review.  
  
L,S&Y:Bye for now! 


	2. The Dates Begin and Tea Bashing!

Shadow:We got 20 reviews!  
  
Light:20!That's a new record for us!  
  
Shadow:I feel so loved!  
  
Light:Me too!  
  
Shadow:Lets see...our first reviewer,Nadra will be going first.  
  
Light:Who does she wanna date?  
  
Shadow:Well...I don't know if she means Malik the hikari or yami,but she also wants to go with Yami so I'm guessing it's the hikari.  
  
Light:Noooooooooooooo!  
  
Shadow:O.OUUU  
  
Light:*somehow puts Malik in a water bottle and runs away*  
  
Shadow:I hope that is empty...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow:Come on guys!You have a date!  
  
Yami:How did you get Malik away from Light?  
  
Shadow:I gave her ALOT of chocolate.  
  
Malik:Why do I have to wear this?!*wearing a rubber ducky suit*  
  
Shadow:Your date wants to see you in it.Here we are!*rings door bell of house*  
  
Nadra:*opens door*Hello!You must be Shadow right?  
  
Shadow:Yup!  
  
Nadra:I hope you like Monty Python quotes!  
  
Shadow:Oh Ra!  
  
Alex:Don't steal her muse!  
  
Nadra:Damn!  
  
Shadow:Are you sure she's not a yami!She is evil enough to be!  
  
Alex:I'm sure.  
  
*Alex is a brown eyed brunette*  
  
Alex:^_^ Malik's in a ducky suit!  
  
Malik:*red as a cherry*  
  
Shadow:Umm...bye Nadra!Now to Braunfels,Texas!  
  
*Teleport to Texas*  
  
Shadow:We're here!  
  
Yami:Schlitterbahn?  
  
Alex:It's a water park!  
  
Shadow:Have fun peeps!*disappears*  
  
Alex:I hope you brought your swim suits!  
  
Yami:*strips down into crimson swim shorts*  
  
Malik:*strips outta ducky suit and into violet swim shorts*  
  
Most fan girls and some fan boys:*drool*  
  
Alex:I'll see you guys by the pool.*goes to change room*  
  
*at pool*  
  
Alex:*wearing a sky blue swim suit with a midnight blue and black beach skirt*(Hope you like it Alex)  
  
Yami:Is Malik with you?  
  
Alex:No.Where is he?  
  
Malik:*jumps and does a cannon ball into the pool*  
  
Y&A:*get soaked*  
  
Yami:YOU ARE SO DEAD!*jumps in and tries to drown Malik*  
  
Alex:*falls in because she is laughing so hard*  
  
Malik:Help!*head gets dunked again*  
  
Alex:O.O YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!  
  
Yami:That's the point!  
  
Alex:*glare*  
  
Yami:Fine!  
  
Malik:*gets outta pool*I...will...get...you...Pharoh!  
  
Alex:LET'S GO ON THE WET'N WILDS!(I'm guessing this is a huge water slide that you go down in tubes,sorry if i'm wrong)  
  
*at top of slide*  
  
Malik:I am going by myself!  
  
Alex:Then will you come Yami?  
  
Yami:Sure!  
  
*both get in a tube*  
  
Malik:Here you go!*pushes tube into the slide*  
  
Yami:HOLY SHIT!  
  
Alex:YAY!  
  
*Alex at the moment is the happiest person on earth and Yami...he looks like he's gonna have a heart attack*  
  
Y&A:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
*as they exit the slide the tube tips over and they fall in*  
  
Alex:YAY!LETS DO THAT AGAIN!  
  
Yami:*breathing very heavily*Oh Ra No!  
  
Malik:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*zips down the slide and hits the tipped over tube and hits Yami*  
  
Yami:You just made your death wish!  
  
Malik:Not again!  
  
Alex:*having the time of her life*  
  
*end of date*  
  
Alex:Thank you I had so much fun!  
  
Y&M:It was nothing*kiss Alex on the cheek at the same time*  
  
Alex:*blushing*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow:Next date!.........Where is Light?And Yami?And Malik?  
  
Seto:Well...Light is making an evil plot to get Alex for dating Malik.Yami is making an evil plot to get Malik.And Malik is also making an evil plot to get Yami.  
  
Shadow:O.OU  
  
Seto:So where's the next date?  
  
Shadow:Get everyone including those making evil plots.We are going to the park!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
*all appear at park*  
  
Pauline:Hello!*has long black hair with red tints on tips*  
  
Shadow:Hello Pauline!(might as well do my own discription,I have black hair that goes to my shoulders and blue eyes)  
  
Light:Nice to meet you!(I have blonde hair that goes to my elbows and blue eyes,I am alot shorter than my sister)  
  
Yugioh cast:Hi!  
  
Malik:Same*has millenium rod with him*  
  
P&S:Shiney!  
  
Tea:Keep away from it!It's evil!You should be only near nice things!Like friendship!  
  
Shadow:*takes out her rifle and points it at Tea*  
  
Pauline:Oh!Oh!Can I shoot her!Plez!  
  
Shadow:Well...you're our guest.*gives Pauline rifle*  
  
Pauline:Yay!*shoots Tea*  
  
Light:^_^  
  
Shadow:Shall we go for a walk?  
  
Pauline:Sure!  
  
*during walk*  
  
Shadow:Yaa!I love motorcycles!  
  
Pauline:They're shiny!  
  
Light:Look!A jungle gym!  
  
All:*look*  
  
Shadow:I haven't been on one of those for years now.  
  
Light:Then lets go!*climbs up ladder and goes down slide*  
  
Shadow:Yupiee!*jumps on a swing*  
  
Pauline:Wait for me!*also jumps on a swing and has a who can go higher contest with Shadow*  
  
Everyone else:*either joins the fun or watches it*  
  
Shadow:Higher!Higher!  
  
Pauline:Lets jump!  
  
Shadow:Ok!*jumps and lands on one foot,loses her balance and falls face first*  
  
Pauline:*jumps and lands on both feet,stumbles but doesn't fall*Are you ok?  
  
Shadow:*stands up*Just fine!  
  
Pauline:Your bleeding!  
  
Shadow:*looks at left arm that's bleeding*It's only a scratch!  
  
Mokuba:Oh God!She's quoting The Holy Grail!(Anyone seen this movie?It's stupid,but funny!)  
  
Seto:It's getting late!  
  
*everyone looks at the sunset*  
  
Shadow:*snaps fingers and Malik's motorcycle appears*  
  
Light:He can't drive that here!  
  
Shadow:He's a rebel!Have fun on your date!  
  
*Malik and Pauline get on his motorcycle and drive away*  
  
*in front of restarant*  
  
Malik:That was fun!  
  
Pauline:Being chased by the cops is not fun!  
  
Malik:Hey!I got away!  
  
Pauline:Only because Shadow jumped infront of the cop car!They had to stop so they wouldn't run her over!And they stopped an inch in front of her!She must have had a heart attack!  
  
Malik:I bet she's just fine!  
  
*a hospital somewhere*  
  
Nurse:We're losing her!  
  
Shadow:*eyes wide open and as stiff as a staue*Cop car!It's gonna hit me!  
  
*inside restaurant*  
  
Pauline:This is really fancy!  
  
Malik:Yup!  
  
Pauline:How are you going to pay for this!  
  
Light:He isn't!(I'm wearing a black skirt and a white blouse)  
  
Pauline:Light?!What are you doing here?!  
  
Light:I work here.It's Seto's restaurant.  
  
Malik:No wonder it's called "Blue Eyes Cusine".Doesn't Shadow also work here?  
  
Light:She's at the hospital.I don't know why,but she won't move at all,she is stiff as hell,and she keeps on saying "Cop car!" and "It's gonna hit me!" over and over again!It's creepy!  
  
Pauline:*glare*  
  
Malik:^_^UUU  
  
*at hospital*  
  
Doctor:Nothing is working!  
  
Nurse:What are we going to do?!  
  
Seto:*comes in*You call yourself a doctor?Let the Master handle it!  
  
Shadow:Cop car!IT'S GONNA HIT ME!  
  
Seto:*waves BlueEyesWhiteDragon card in front of her face*Look what I've got!  
  
Shadow:*sits up*A DRAGON!AND IT'S SHINEY TOO!*huggs card*  
  
Nurse:Amazing!  
  
Doctor:Yes!My first patient that hasn't died!  
  
S&S:O.OUUUUUUUU  
  
*back at restaurant with Malik and Pauline eating their very expensive diner*  
  
Pauline:This is delicious!  
  
Shadow:Would you like a drink?(I'm wearing a black blouse with white strips going vertically across my blouse,black pants,and my hair is in a pony tail)  
  
Pauline:Your alright!Great!I'll have a Pepsi Twist plez!(I love pepsi and cola products!)  
  
Malik:Vanilla Coke.(Yum!)  
  
Shadow:Alright,I'll be back with your beverages and dessert.*leaves*  
  
Pauline:We didn't order dessert.  
  
Malik:It's on the house!Remember?  
  
*Shadow and Light come back to their table*  
  
Light:*takes their diner plates away*  
  
Shadow:Your beverages*places beverages on table*and your Brownie Surprise!(I luv this dessert!It starts with a giant browine on the bottom,gets covered in layers of vanilla icecream,covered in whipcream and toped of with choclate sauce!*drool*)  
  
*Malik and Pauline dig in*  
  
Pauline:That was awsome!Thank you!  
  
Shadow:Your welcome!Now we must go serve our other customers.  
  
Light:But no one needs us at the moment.  
  
Shadow:*wispering in Light's ear*Malik needs to give her a goodnight kiss.*  
  
Light:What?!N-*mouthis covered by Shadow's hand*  
  
Shadow:I think someone called us!*leaves dragging Light with her*  
  
Pauline:What was that about?  
  
Malik:I had fun!*kisses Pauline*  
  
Pauline:*lets just say if you stuck her in an apple tree,she would blend in*  
  
Malik:Goodnight!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto:Light is now making evil plots against Alex and Pauline.  
  
Light:I will get both of you!  
  
Shadow:I'll make sure she doesn't!Next date!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow:*rings a door bell*  
  
Cassie:Hi!*has short black,wavy,hair,light tanned skin and brown eyes*  
  
Shadow:Hello!I am taking you to the Duelist Tournament.  
  
Cassie:Oh my God!This is not happening!I'm so exicted!  
  
Shadow:Then lets go!*disappears with Cassie*  
  
*Beach/Duelist Tourament*  
  
Shadow:The tournament will be held right here!  
  
Cassie:On the beach!Yay!  
  
*Yugi,Yami,Joey,Tristen,Ryou,Bakura and Malik appear on beach*  
  
Shadow:Let the tourament begin!First up is Ryou vs. Cassie!  
  
*The duel*  
  
Ryou-2000 Cassie-2000  
  
Ryou:I place a monster in defence mode and end my turn.  
  
Cassie:I play Umi!It powers up all fish,sea serpent,thunder, and aqua-type monsters by 200 points and decreases the power of machine or pyro-type monsters by 200 as well!And now I play Misairuzame!He gets powered up by 200 points because it's a fish-type.Now attack his defence card!  
  
C/Misairuzame-1600/1800 R/Meda Bat-800/400 Meda Bat destroyed  
  
R-2000 C-2000  
  
Ryou:I place another monster in defence mode!And place 1 card face down!  
  
Cassie:I place 2 cards face down and attack!  
  
C/Misariuzame-1600/1800 R/Lady of Faith-100/800 Lady of Faithis destroyed  
  
R/2000 C-2000  
  
Ryou:I place another monster in defence mode!  
  
Cassie:This is getting lame!Attack!  
  
Tea:It is not nice to call people lame!It's not friendly!  
  
Shadow:She isn't suppose to be here!  
  
Misariuzame:*blasts Tea*  
  
Shadow:How is that possible?  
  
Light:I don't think we wanna know.  
  
Cassie:Your the best Misar!  
  
Light:Misar?!  
  
Cassie:Now attack!  
  
Ryou:You just attacked my Man-Eater Bug!  
  
Cassie:Oh no!  
  
C/Misar...er...Misariuzame-1600/1800 R/Man-Eater Bug 450/600 Misar is destoyed  
  
Cassie:I place a monster in defense mode!  
  
Ryou:I play Witty Phantom in attack mode,and attack with Man-Eater Bug.  
  
R/Man-Eater Bug-450/600 C/Psychic Kappa-600/1200 Psychic Kappa destroyed  
  
Ryou:Witty Phantom!Attack her life points directly!  
  
R/Witty Phantom-1000/1300 C/Life Points Damage to life points  
  
R/2000 C/1000  
  
Tristen:You can win Cassie!  
  
Yugi:Trust in the heart of the cards!(This phrase can get VERY annoying)  
  
Joey:We are all behind you!  
  
Yami:Believe in yourself and their is nothing you can't do!(Argh!Annoying phrases!)  
  
Cassie:*draws a card and grins*I play Dark Hole!All monsters on the field are destroyed.Now I play Red Archery Girl!She gets powered up by 200 points because of the field power bonus!Attack!  
  
Ryou:*flips face down card*I play Change of Heart!Controls one of your monsters until the end of my turn!  
  
Cassie:*also flips one of her face down cards*I use De-Spell,destroys a magic card!  
  
C/De-spell R/Change of Heart Change of Heart destroyed  
  
C/Red Archery Girl-1600/1700 R/Life Points Damage to life points  
  
R/400 C/1000  
  
Ryou:I play a monster in defense mode.  
  
Cassie:I play Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode!*grins*Not all my monsters are water based!Attack!  
  
C/Blackland Fire Dragon-1500/800 R/White Magical Hat-1000/700 White Magical Hat destroyed  
  
Cassie:Now finish off his life points!  
  
C/Red Archery Girl-1600/1700 R/Life Points Damage to life points  
  
R/0 C/1000  
  
Cassie:I WIN!*dances in victory*  
  
Everyone else:O.O  
  
Cassie:Who's next?!  
  
*the other duels*  
  
Bakura vs. Cassie C/WIN  
  
Tristen vs. Cassie C/WIN  
  
Joey vs. Cassie C/WIN  
  
Malik vs. Cassie C/WIN  
  
Yugi vs. Cassie Y/WIN (he is the King of Games)  
  
*after the duels*  
  
Shadow:You have demonstrated advanced dueling skills and dueled quite well against the King of Games.You deserve this trophy and medal of honor.  
  
Light:*places medal around Cassie's neck that says,"Queen of Games" and gives her a silver trophy with a BlueEyesWhiteDragon figure on top*  
  
Shadow:Now the others and I will go protest something while you and Tristen are on your date.  
  
Cassie:Are you gonna protest the war in Iraq?  
  
Shadow:That's on my To Do List,but right now...*takes out sign that says,"Maximillion Pegasus Sucks!"Onward soldiers!  
  
Malik:*takes out bagpipes and plays the star wars theme*  
  
Shadow:March!*walks away with everyone but Cassie and Tristen following and Malik still playing the bagpipes*  
  
Tristen:*strips into black swim shorts*Shadow said it was a swim date.  
  
Cassie:Yup!*strips into a red two piece swim suit*(hope you like it!)  
  
*Cassie and Tristen play in the water,look at all the fish and dolphins that swim by,and make sand castles*  
  
Tristen:Your fun to be around.*kisses Cassie*  
  
Shadow:Enough with the mushy crap!We're going to the arcade now!  
  
Tristen:How did your protest go?  
  
Light:See for yourselves.  
  
C&T:*see Malik drop Pegasus who is covered in tar and feathers*O.O  
  
Bakura:Lets see if he can swim!*picks Peggie up,runs to a cliff and throws him into the ocean*  
  
Pegasus:Ha!I can swim you stupid children!MUHAHAHAHAHA-*gets eaten by a shark*  
  
Everyone else:O.O  
  
Bakura:That wasn't suppose to happen...  
  
Light:Oh well!No one will miss him!  
  
Cecilia's ghost:Maximillion!NOOOOOOO-*gets eaten by a shark*  
  
Shadow:Umm....lets go now.*transports herself and the others to the arcade*  
  
*at arcade*  
  
Shadow:I wanna kill something!*runs to an arcade game and puts a token in it*Prepare to die!*picks the gun up and shoots the monsters in the game*  
  
Bakura:Count me in!*places a token in and shoots monsters as well*Take that!  
  
Shadow:We make a great team!  
  
Bakura:DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Yugi:May I suggest that we look at them strangly and back away?  
  
Yami:Good idea aibou!  
  
Y&Y:*look strangly at S&B and back away*  
  
Tristen:Lets go on one of these.*takes Cassie's hand and brings her to the racing games.  
  
*an hour later*  
  
Cassie:What to do?*sees Shadow playing pool with Light*  
  
Shadow:I win again!  
  
Light:Awwww...you're good at this game.  
  
Shadow:No I'm not!You just suck!  
  
Light:That's mean.  
  
Shadow:But true!  
  
Cassie:Can I play?  
  
Shadow:I was going to play Bakura...how about a tag team?!  
  
Bakura:Alright!I'm with my hikari!  
  
Shadow:*wraps her arm around Cassie's neck*And your on my team!  
  
Cassie:Your choking me!  
  
*B&R vs. S&C at pool*  
  
Shadow:I'll break it!*places the white ball on the pool table and aims her cue(the stick you use to play pool with)at the white ball.She hits the ball and it breaks the triangle of balls and a ball with an orange strip falls in the hole*Were strips!  
  
Bakura:And we are solids.  
  
Shadow:Your turn!  
  
Cassie:*gets the ball with a purple strip in*  
  
Shadow:Hmmmm...their are no balls in the appropriate position to get one in.*makes the white ball hit a solid green ball that hits a ball with a yellow strip in front of a hole*Your turn Bakura!  
  
*the game goes on until Cassie gets the black ball in*  
  
S&C:We win!  
  
Ryou:Good game!  
  
Light:We have to go now!  
  
Shadow:Well I guess this is goodbye.  
  
Yugi:*nodds*  
  
Tristen:Bye Cassie*kisses her*  
  
Everyone:Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light:That went well.  
  
Shadow:Just so everyone knows,I don't hate Tea!She just annoys me...often...and alot...  
  
Light:Why did you tell them that?  
  
Shadow:Because I went through the reviews and saw some guys wanna date Tea.  
  
Light:Ack!  
  
Shadow:And one wans to date Seto...  
  
Light:Oh God!Gay!*runs away*  
  
Shadow:Light doesn't like gays,but I don't mind,so don't worry.And I like people to review for every chapter,especially the ones I already mentioned in my story.The more reviews I get,hopefully the faster I'll update!Untill next time! 


	3. Fights,spying and yaoi

Shadow:I can't believe how many people like this!  
  
Light:And they hate all your other fics!  
  
Shadow:*anime fall*  
  
Light:I shouldn't have said that...  
  
Shadow:Ok peeps I will continue this and hopefully get more reviews cause it makes me happy.  
  
Light:Why are you so jumpy today?  
  
Shadow:You don't wanna know.  
  
Light:Now for the last time me and Shadow-  
  
Shadow:Shadow and I is the proper way to say it!  
  
Light:-will describe ourselves.I'm a head shorter than Shadow.  
  
Shadow:I'm average when it comes to height.  
  
Light:We are both slim.I have blonde hair that goes down to my elbows and blue eyes.  
  
Shadow:My hair is black and goes to my shoulders,I have blue eyes as well.  
  
Light:Now on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny:Where am I?  
  
Ryou:The Shadow Realm.  
  
Shadow:Did someone call me?  
  
Ryou:You should change your last name.  
  
Maya:Your last name is Realm?!  
  
Shadow:Yaa!Sorry but you have to go!  
  
Maya:No!*disappears*  
  
Destiny:..........  
  
Shadow:You know I know Marshall Arts as well!Bye!*disappears*  
  
Ryou:You want to fight monsters for a date?!  
  
Destiny:Yaa!*becomes a Dark Witch*Kewl!  
  
Ryou:*becomes Change of Heart*Oh God!  
  
Destiny:A swam of fur balls!  
  
Ryou:They're Kuribous!  
  
Destiny:It doesn't matter what they are called!They are gonna die soon anyway!*attacks fur balls*  
  
Ryou:I'm to innocent for this!*sighs and attacks the fur balls as well*  
  
*all the fur balls are destroyed*  
  
Destiny:That was fun!  
  
Ryou:You are more akward then my yami.  
  
Destiny:Hey!It's a Dark Magician!  
  
Ryou:How are we suppose to beat that?  
  
Shadow:Authoress powers!*turns Destiny into a Dark Magician Girl with an attack power of 3000 and disappears again*  
  
Destiny:*destroys Dark Magician*Who's next?  
  
*BlueEyesWhiteDragon appears*  
  
Light:Authoress powers!*powers Destiny up by 500 points*(if you don't know math it's 3500 now!)*disappears*  
  
Destiny:*destroys BEWD*Yay!  
  
*Exodia appears*  
  
Ryou:Is it possible to have Authoress powers help us this time?  
  
Destiny:I'm guessing no.  
  
Ryou:*flies into Exodia and uses Change of Heart powers to break it appart into the 5 seperate pieces*  
  
Destiny:*destroys the head*Not so invincible now are you?!  
  
D&R:*destroy the rest of Exodia*  
  
Ryou:I guess it was kinda fun...*kisses Destiny on the cheek*Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow:Sorry it was so short but I have so many others to entertain you with!  
  
Light:Next!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow:Your Daniel?  
  
Daniel:Yaa.*girl with short red spiky hair,crimson emerald eyes,5"5,and is wearing a tank top and a miniskirt in a blue and green mixture*  
  
Shadow:You um...dislike Yami right?  
  
Daniel:*holds up a Yami voodoo doll with some pins in it*  
  
Shadow:O.O  
  
Light:I think that answers your question.  
  
Shadow:I have scheduled a duel between you and Yami.  
  
Daniel:Yay!I get to kick the Pharoh's ass at his own game!  
  
Shadow:Use my deck.*hands Daniel her deck*  
  
Daniel:Why?Is it stacked?  
  
Shadow:No.Just use it.  
  
*the duel*  
  
Yami vs. Daniel  
  
Yami/2000 Daniel/2000 (The cards that Daniel uses are the ones I am actually pulling from my deck)  
  
Daniel:I place a monster in defence mode!  
  
Yami:I attack with Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress!  
  
Y/WDGOTF-1400/1200 D/Nimble Momonga-1000/100 Nimble Momonga destroyed  
  
Daniel:Nimble Momonga raises my life points by 1000 points when destroyed in battle.  
  
Y/2000 D/3000  
  
Daniel:I play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!Attack his dragon!  
  
D/LJTMGOTL-1800/1000 Y/WDGOTF-1400/1000 WDGOTF destroyed  
  
Yami:I place a monster in defence mode and place one card face down.  
  
Y/1600 D/3000  
  
Daniel:I place one card face down and attack!  
  
Yami:I activate my trap!Spellbinding Circle!It will bind your monster in a circle of magic and lower it by 700 points!Attack Dark Madician!  
  
Y/Dark Magician-2500/2100 D/LJTMGOTL-1100/300 La Jinn is destroyed  
  
Y/1600 D/1600  
  
Yami:Looks like we're tided.  
  
Daniel:*sarcastically*Oh really?I didn't realize that!*serious*I play Ryu- Ran in attack mode!  
  
Yami:Your monster has a lower attack power than mine.You should have put him in defence mode.  
  
Daniel:But when I activate my face down card Salamandra,my Ryu-Ran's attack points will rise by 700 points!Attack Ryu-Ran!  
  
D/Ryu-Ran-2900/2600 Y/Dark Magician-2500/2100 DM is destroyed  
  
Yami:I play Dark Whole!Destroys all monsters on the field.Now I play Celtic Guadrain!Attack!  
  
Y/Celtic Guardian-1400/1200 D/Life Points damage to life points  
  
Y/1200 D/200  
  
Daniel:Argh!I won't lose!I play Ookazi!Inflicts 800 points of direct damage to your opponent's Life Points!And I now play Seiyaryu!Destroy his CG and finish off his life points!  
  
D/Seiyaryu-2500/2300 Y/Celtic Guardian-1400/1200 CG destroyed  
  
Y/0 D/200  
  
Daniel:Yay!I won!You suck Pharoh!Muhahahahahahaha!  
  
Shadow:You can laugh like a maniac on your date with Bakura.  
  
Daniel:Ok!  
  
*date with Bakura*  
  
Daniel:What movie are we seeing?  
  
Bakura:Lord of the Ring,The Two Towers.  
  
Daniel:Why that one?  
  
Bakura:It's one of Shadow's favourite movies.She bought the tickets.  
  
Daniel:Well lets get some snacks!  
  
*the theatre*  
  
Yami:I can't believe you let her use your deck to beat me!  
  
Shadow:Get over it!She won fair and square!It's not like anyone else knows!  
  
Yami:You wrote it in a fanfiction!  
  
Shadow:^_^U  
  
Light:Malik!Could you comfort me when the scary parts occur?  
  
Malik:-_-U  
  
Shadow:You don't need comfort Light!You and I have already seen this movie and you were fine then!  
  
Light:_*hits Shadow on the head with a hammer*  
  
Shadow:X_X  
  
Malik:Why are we here again?  
  
Light:Shadow wants to spy on Daniel and Bakura during their date,and she loves this movie!  
  
Malik:Spying?!That is sneaky and mean!I like it!  
  
Light:*very pissed off*  
  
Yami:Here they come!  
  
D&B:*enter theatre and take their seats in the row in front of the spys*  
  
Shadow:*wakes up*Good they're here!  
  
Yami:What's with the disguise?  
  
Shadow:(did I mention I was wearing red contacts and a baseball cap backwards?)So they can't reconize me!  
  
Light:Or me!(I'm wearing a brown hat and glasses with blue lens)  
  
Yami:Those contacts make you look alot like a RedEyesBlackDragon!  
  
Light:You look freaky and dangerous!  
  
Malik:Ya!I like it!  
  
Light:*more pissed off then before*  
  
Malik:Don't take this personally Light,but your disguise makes you look so much older!  
  
Light:*even more pissed off*  
  
Bakura:I hate the commercials before the movie!  
  
Daniel:Lets laugh like maniacs to make time go by faster!  
  
Bakura:Alright!  
  
D&B:Muhahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
L,S,M&Y:*really creeped out*  
  
*movie starts*  
  
Shadow:I luv this movie!  
  
*part in which the tree kills the orc*  
  
Bakura:HaHa!He died!  
  
Light:I'm scared Malik!  
  
Malik:-_-UUUU  
  
Shadow:Hobbits remind me of Yugi!  
  
*movie ends*  
  
Bakura:My favourite part is when the trees go on a killing spree!  
  
Daniel:Any part that something dies is your favourite!  
  
Bakura:I know!  
  
Daniel:-_-UUUU  
  
Bakura:*looking at the ground*I umm...had fun...  
  
Daniel:Me too!  
  
D&B:*kiss eachother*  
  
Shadow:*screaming*Jackpot!  
  
D&B:*look at Shadow*  
  
Shadow:Whoops!  
  
Bakura:Shadow?!  
  
Shadow:Yaa,it's me.  
  
Daniel:Kewl contacts!  
  
Malik:Aren't they?!  
  
Light:*super pissed off*  
  
Shadow:I think we should start the next date before Light kills me.  
  
Light:*grabs Malik*It's mine!My own!My precious!  
  
Everyone else:*back away*  
  
Malik:Help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light:So who's next?  
  
Shadow:Sam.  
  
Light:What is he like?  
  
Shadow:He's 17,has brown hair,blue eyes,6'0,130 pounds,tanned skin,loyal,makes friends quickly,has good grades,a yami called Shini,hates Tea,likes yaoi,hates yuri.  
  
Light:Wow!That's alot!Wait...did you just say likes yaoi?  
  
Shadow:His yami likes Joey and is always trying to beat Sam at something.  
  
Light:Who is he with?  
  
Shadow:Hanging with Yami,and Dating Seto.  
  
Light:Dating Seto?!Did I hear you right?  
  
Shadow:Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!  
  
Light:Stop eating orange flavoured chocolate and answer me!  
  
Shadow:You heard me right.Sam's gay.  
  
Light:GAY!!!!!!!!!*starts freaking out*  
  
Shadow:Orange flavoured chocolate!Mmmmmmmmmmm!  
  
Yami:What's wrong with Light?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam:I won!So get over it!  
  
Shini:I want a re-match!  
  
Sam:Maybe later.  
  
Shini:NOW!  
  
Shadow:Is this a bad time?  
  
Shini:Who the hell are you?  
  
Shadow:An authoress.  
  
Yami:Is Sam here?  
  
Sam:Yaa.  
  
Yami:Well I'm suppose to take you um...somewhere.  
  
Shadow:Where haven't we gone yet?  
  
Joey:A bar?  
  
Shini:JOEY!*glomps him*  
  
Joey:Help!  
  
Shadow:I'll meet you two at Seto's ok?  
  
Yami:See you there.  
  
Shadow:*walks away*  
  
Sam:We're going to Seto's place?!  
  
Yami:We're walking their.Come on!  
  
Sam:What about those two?  
  
Shini:*still glomping Joey*  
  
Joey:Somebody!Anybody!HELP!  
  
Yami:Just leave them.  
  
Joey:No!Don't leave me!  
  
Sam:................  
  
*while walking to Seto's*  
  
Yami:So you have never got anything less than a A-?  
  
Sam:Yup.  
  
Yami:I bet Shadow wishes she was you.  
  
Tea:Hey guys!  
  
Yami:What the fuck!Why are you here?  
  
Tea:Shadow said she wanted me to do the disclaimer.  
  
Yami:I the middle of her fic?  
  
Tea:Yaa!And she wanted you to have this Sam!*give him a folded piece of paper*  
  
Sam:Umm..thanx.  
  
Tea:Light&Shadow do not own Yugioh!Some guy named Kazuki Takahashi does.  
  
Sam:*throws a shovel at Tea*  
  
Tea:Ouch!That wasn't friendly!  
  
Sam:*shoots Tea*  
  
Yami:What the?  
  
Sam:Read Shadow's note.  
  
Yami:*reads aloud*Dear,Sam.I only sent Tea to read the disclaimer so she can get bashed.Their hasn't been any Tea bashing in this chapter so BASH HER!BASH HER!My sis and I do not own Yugioh!Bye!  
  
Sam:The shovel and gun was somehow in the note.  
  
Yami:.........................  
  
*at Seto's*  
  
Yami:Here we are.  
  
Sam:It's even bigger than I thought it would be!  
  
Yami:Do you here music playing?  
  
Sam:*listening*It's coming from inside.  
  
S&Y:*enter*  
  
*inside Seto's house*  
  
Sam:What are they doing?!  
  
Yami:Dancing I think...  
  
Shadow:Ow!You stepped on my foot again!  
  
Seto:Sorry,but why are we doing this?  
  
Shadow:For your date ofcourse!Now from the top!  
  
Seto:*takes Shadow's hands and tries to swing dance with her*  
  
Sam:I'm gonna dance with Seto!*starts day dreaming about his date*  
  
Yami:Hello Shadow!  
  
Shadow:*finally notices Yami and Sam*Oh!Hi!I didn't see you two come i- OUCH!SETO!*jumping on one foot*  
  
Seto:Sorry!  
  
Shadow:You're hopeless!Ow!*sits down*My foot!My poor foot!  
  
Sam:So where are we going?  
  
Seto:A dance club.Shadow got the idea when Joey mentioned going to a bar.  
  
Yami:I wonder how Joey's doing.  
  
*back to Joey and the obsessed yami*  
  
Shini:Joey?!Why aren't you moving?Or breathing?Or doing anything?Hello?Joey?JOEY?!  
  
*back to Seto's house umm...mansion*  
  
Shadow:My foot hurts like fucking hell!  
  
Yami:*picks Shadow up and drops her on the couch*You guys should go now.  
  
Seto:Get in the limo,I'm gonna get dressed in something else.  
  
Sam:OK!*goes to the limo*  
  
Seto:*goes to get changed*  
  
Light:*comes out from behind the couch*Hey sis!  
  
Shadow:How long have you been there?  
  
Light:Since you started Seto's dancing lessons.I'm glad I wasn't his partner!  
  
*in the limo*  
  
Sam:*thinking to himself*Seto's probably gonna wear one of his fancy trench coats.  
  
Seto:*enters the limo*Anything interesting happen while i was gone?*is wearing black leather pants,an midnight blue muscle shirt,and black collar and a black band on his bicep*  
  
Sam:*drool*(I bet alot of peeps are drooling)  
  
*at the dance club*  
  
Seto:Want anything to drink?  
  
Sam:A pepsi plez!(No drunk peeps in my fic!Unless I wanna be evil!Muhahahahahahahahahaha!)  
  
Seto:*to the bar tender*Two pepsis plez.  
  
S&S:*drink their pepsis*  
  
*The song "Dare to be Stupid" by "Weird Al Yankovic" comes on*  
  
Sam:Lets dance!  
  
Seto:I'm not the best dancer around!  
  
Sam:I'm sure you're not that bad.  
  
*on the dance floor*  
  
Sam:Ow!Now I know how Shadow feels.  
  
Seto:I told you I am a bad dancer.  
  
Sam:I'll teach you.  
  
Seto:That's what Shadow said.  
  
*sometime and songs after*  
  
Sam:Your...getting better.  
  
Seto:Just say it I suck!  
  
*"I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by "Aerosmith" is played*  
  
Sam:How about a slow dance?  
  
Seto:I looks easy enough.  
  
S&S:*slow dance together*  
  
*Seto drives Sam home.At the door step*  
  
Sam:You got at least one dance right!  
  
Seto:Uh...thanx,I guess.(What do you think happens next...THE KISS OFCOURSE!)*Seto kisses Sam*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Shadow:Man that took me forever!  
  
Light:That's because you couldn't find the correct spelling for bicep.  
  
Shadow:The only reason it was spelled wrong was because it is suppose to be a plural word.  
  
Light:How stupid is that!  
  
Shadow:In the next chapter I will be answering only one review.  
  
Light:Why?  
  
Shadow:Because it's gonna be a long answer to Georgia's review.  
  
Light:Oh...got alot of ideas for the next chapter?  
  
Shadow:You said it!Plez send me truths and dares.When I get about five of each I will continue.  
  
Light:Until then R&R. 


	4. READ THIS WE ARE BEING HAUNTED AHHH!

Shadow:I am just telling anyone else who reviews this fic from now on that I am not excepting anymore forms.  
  
Light:But that doesn't mean that you can't enter our contest.  
  
Shadow:Someone is haunting our fic!  
  
Light:If you can help us identify the person,you will be added into our special chapter.  
  
Shadow:The first 5 people to review the correct answer will be added in that special chapter.  
  
Light:The person haunting our fic will appear in every chapter from now on.  
  
Shadow:We will give you clues to who this person is.  
  
Light:But we will still continue answering your reviews for dates and hanging.  
  
Shadow:Georgia is the next person up for our fic.  
  
Light:We need you to send us at the least 5 dares and 5 truths,then we will continue our fic once again.  
  
Shadow:And to all those people waiting for their own reviews to be answered,be patient.I write more when I get more reviews.It's you guys that inspire me.  
  
Light:By the way,does anyone know the janpanese word for shadow?  
  
Shadow:I'll be very happy if you can find it!  
  
Light:Oh ya!This person haunting us needs a name as well.Give us some names for this mystery guy.  
  
Person:Give me a name!*chases L&S*  
  
L&S:HELP US!*run away*  
  
Person:MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Will this person be unmasked?Will he get a name?WILL HE EVER SHUT UP?All to be found out on the next chapter of...........Hanging and Dating! 


	5. Truth&Dare and the Haunted House scary m...

Shadow:I would like to thank the peeps who reviewed for ch4.  
  
Light:That would be ACME-Rian,eLeMeNt YoUkAi AnGeL and malik'sgurl.  
  
Shadow:Now for the last time we will say...  
  
Light:WE ARE NOT EXCEPTING ANYMORE FORMS!Now on with the fic!  
  
Shadow:This is gonna be one CRAZY chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Georgia:Seto!*glomps Seto*(Georgia has light brown hair that goes past her shoulders,green eyes,frekles,and is tall)  
  
Seto:*in shock*  
  
Light:Georgia...how about a game of truth and dare!  
  
Georgia:Ok!Where is Shadow?  
  
Light:Getting Joey's dare.  
  
Joey:..........  
  
Light:There she is!  
  
Shadow:*pushing a pool on wheels with the help of Yugi and Ryou*PUT SOME BACK INTO IT GUYS!  
  
Yugi:It's heavy!  
  
Ryou:We are almost there!  
  
Shadow:*pushes pool in front of Joey and stops*So...tired....*faints*  
  
Y&R:*faints*  
  
Seto:The doctor is here!*checks the three out*They are dehydrated and exhausted.NEED SOME WATER HERE!  
  
Georgia:*gives Seto some water bottles*Here you go sweetie!  
  
Seto:................thanx................*pours some water on S,Y&R*  
  
S,Y&R:*wake up*uhhhhhhhhhhh.........  
  
Shadow:uh...Joey...you have to jump in the pool...  
  
Joey:That's my dare?!That's not that bad.  
  
Yugi:....check what's in it....  
  
Joey:*looks in*OMG!It's full of reptiles!  
  
Ryou:...yup...  
  
Joey:O.O Are those crocidles?!  
  
Shadow:*stands up*Yaa!They are the only creatures in there that are not poisonous.  
  
Joey:O.OU POISONOUS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow:Yaa!The snakes,lizards and frogs are!  
  
Joey:I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!  
  
Light:You have no choice!*pushes Joey in*  
  
Joey:*falls in*AHHHHHHHHH!SOMETHING BIT ME!  
  
Light:You have the medicine for snake bites,poisons and all the other things Joey will need after this experience,right Seto?  
  
Seto:Yup!Man that looked like it hurt.  
  
Joey:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Georgia:^_^  
  
Yami:I think he just lost all his clothes.  
  
All:*look away*  
  
Shadow:Lets continue our game.  
  
Light:Can I time how long it takes for Joey to get out?  
  
Shadow:Sure.Yami you have to sing the barney song.  
  
Yami:You have got to be kidding!  
  
Shadow:Anyone who doesn't do there dares or truths can join Joey in the Pool of Doom.  
  
Yami:*singing*I luv you!You luv me!We're a happy family!With a great big hug,and a kiss from me to you!*kissing sound*Won't you say I luv you too?!  
  
Light:Is that how it goes?  
  
Shadow:I can't remember...Yami!Now sing "I'm With you" by "Avril Lavigne".  
  
Yami:I just sang!  
  
Shadow:Well sing again!Don't worry,Yugi's gonna sing with you.  
  
Yugi:.........  
  
Light:Or would you two like to join Joey?  
  
Yugi:Play the music!  
  
*music comes on*  
  
Yugi:*singing*I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No foot steps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but thiers no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
Y&Y:It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
Yami:I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothings going right  
  
And everythings a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
Y&Y:It's a damn colg night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Yugi:Why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah Yeah....  
  
Y&Y:It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
*music stops*  
  
Shadow:That was pretty good.  
  
Marik:Don't be so nice!  
  
Light:We're not lieing!It was good!  
  
Bakura:Whatever!  
  
Joey:*wearing a snake around his waist*I....think....I'm.....gonna.....die......  
  
Light:It took Joey 5 minutes and 7 seconds to get outta the Pool of Doom.  
  
Shadow:Would you like some pants?*throws Joey jeans identical to his old ones*  
  
Joey:*puts pants on and throws the snake back into the Pool of Doom*  
  
Seto:*puts Joey on a strecher(that white long thingy that ambulance peeps use)and checks his condition*  
  
Tea:How is he?  
  
Seto:He has been bitten 361 times.279 of those bites were poisonous.  
  
Everyone else except Joey and Seto:O.O  
  
Light:That's alot...  
  
Shadow:The next dare for you Joey is painless and simple.  
  
Joey:It better be!  
  
Shadow:Wear these blue contacts.  
  
Joey:*puts contacts in*  
  
Seto:Now don't bother my paitent anymore!  
  
Light:Fine!We just need his dueling deck.  
  
Joey:*hands deck over*Why do you need that?  
  
Light:*hans deck to Georgia*For a dare.  
  
Georgia:*tears up Joey's deck*  
  
Joey:NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Georgia:*looks at all the ripped up cards*  
  
Joey:T_T  
  
Georgia:Hey!His RedEyesBlackDragon isn't here!  
  
Shadow:*holds up REBD*I couldn't let you rip up this card.*places card in a deck*Here's a new deck identical to your old one!*gives Joey deck*  
  
Joey:^_^  
  
Georgia:What was the point of that?  
  
Shadow:We saw Joey cry like a little girl!  
  
Georgia:Good enough!  
  
Shadow:Got a truth for you Yugi!  
  
Yugi:Hm?  
  
Shadow:Have you ever met anyone from "Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego"?  
  
Yugi:Who?What?  
  
Shadow:Never mind....Yami!Why do you and Yugi look the same?  
  
Yami:Is that a truth question?I thought it was obvious!He is my aibou!We have to look the same!  
  
Shadow:Did you look like that in your past life?  
  
Yami:I think.  
  
Shadow:Never mind...Tea!How is high school.  
  
Tea:Alot of people aren't friendly there.  
  
Shadow:Ok!Malik!Get the rifle!  
  
Tea:O.O *runs and hides*  
  
Malik:Awwwwwwww.  
  
Shadow:Tristen!Why do you like Joey?  
  
Tristen:Who?  
  
Shadow:Your best friend Joey.  
  
Tristen:....Oh!You mean the blonde in the strecher over there!  
  
Shadow:..........  
  
Tristen:I like him because we are both brain dead.  
  
Shadow:.............  
  
Light:Serenity!Do you want your brother to continue playing Duel Monsters and speak his bad english?  
  
Serenity:Who?  
  
Everyone else:O.O  
  
Light:Ya know!Your bro!The half dead guy over there!  
  
Serenity:I thought I was an only child.  
  
Light:Never mind.......Malik!You..... O.O  
  
Shadow:*reads dare* O.O  
  
Malik:...........  
  
Shadow:*starts laughing insanly*  
  
Light:You have to strip down into your boxers and run around town screaming "I'm gonna rule the world!"  
  
Malik:*strips down into his boxers*I can't believe I'm doing this.....*screaming and running*I'm gonna rule the world!  
  
Shadow:We'll continue the game while Malik embarasses himself.  
  
Marik:My poor,poor aibou.  
  
Light:Ryou!Have you ever slept with any girls?  
  
Ryou:Do you and Shadow count?  
  
Everyone else:O.O  
  
Shadow:You guys all have sick minds!We did sleep in the same bed,BUT WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT AND WE HAD OUR CLOTHES ON!  
  
Ryou:If your asking if I had sex with anybody the answer is no.  
  
Shadow:Now Yugi!You have to eat this!*gives Yugi a chocolate cake covered in whip cream and topped with sugar cubes*  
  
Yugi:^_^ Ok!*eats cake*  
  
Georgia:...........  
  
Yugi:Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!*jumping up and down*Sugar!Sugar!Sugar!*hopps away*  
  
Shadow:Go catch him Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba:*chases Yugi*  
  
Malik:*returns*Finished!Can I put some clothes on now?  
  
Shadow:*throws Malik some clothes*  
  
Malik:*puts clothes on*Thank yo-AHHHHHHHHHH!You gave me the pharoh's outfit!  
  
Shadow:Yaa that's another dare.  
  
Pauline:You look so hot!  
  
Light:Aren't you from Ch2?  
  
Pauline:*nodds*  
  
Shadow:You aren't suppose to be here!  
  
Pauline:T_T  
  
Shadow:Fine!You can stay for a while.  
  
Pauline:^_^  
  
Shadow:Now Yami!You were dared to give you millenium puzzle and the titles of Pharoh and King of Games to Malik.  
  
Yami:No way!I will never do such a thing!  
  
Light:Suit yourself!*throws Yami into the Pool of Doom*Now lets see how long it tkaes Yami toget out*  
  
Georgia:That crocidle is attacking his hair.  
  
Shadow:Yami's hair looks like a star!  
  
Light:Lets dye it gold!Then it would really look like a star!  
  
Pauline:Shiney star!  
  
Shadow:Tea!You have to abuse Joey for a dare.  
  
Tea:No!It's not friendly!  
  
Light:*throws Tea in the Pool of Doom*I'm timimg her too!  
  
*a couple minutes later and a strange converstation is going on*  
  
Shadow:Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?  
  
Light:Not at all!They could be carried!  
  
Shadow:What?!A swallow carring a coconut?  
  
Light:It could grip it by the husk.  
  
Shadow:It's not a matter of where it grips it!It's a simple question of weight ratio!A 5 ounce swallow could not carry a 1 pound coconut!  
  
Light:Well it doesn't matter!  
  
Shadow:Listen!In order to maintain air speed volocity,a swallow needs to beat it's wings 43 times every second right?  
  
Georgia:It could be carried by an africian swallow.  
  
Shadow:A african swallow mabe,but not a european swallow.  
  
Georgia:Oh yes I agree with that!  
  
Shadow:But then ofcourse african swallows do not migarate.  
  
Pauline:Nadra!Did you stael their muse?  
  
Nadra:Maybe.  
  
Pauline:Give them back!  
  
Nadra:*mumbles something and gives the muses back*  
  
Yami:*comes out of the Pool of Doom,he still has his pants on but they are ripped*  
  
Light:I toke Yami 4 minutes and 24 seconds to get out.where is Tea?  
  
Yami:She's still in there.  
  
Light:You didn't help her?  
  
Yami:Hell no!  
  
Shadow:Bakura!You have to tell us your 3 darkest secrets.  
  
Bakura:No way!  
  
Shadow:Fine then!*throws Bakura in the Poll of Doom*  
  
Light:Now Ryou!Tell us your yami's 3 darkest secrets.  
  
Ryou:You mean Bakura got thrown in that evil pool and his secrets will still be told!  
  
Light:*nodds*  
  
Ryou:Ok umm......when he first came out of the millenium ring,he didn't know how to use any of things in the house.And he thought the toliet was a well.  
  
Shadow:You mean he drank from the toliet?!  
  
Ryou:*nodds*  
  
All:*gags*  
  
Ryou:And he got sugar high a couple times,but once during a sugar high,he took ballet lessons.  
  
All:*laugh*  
  
Ryou:And even though he's cruel,he has great table manners and will watch romantic movies and stuff.  
  
Shadow:That's not that bad,except for the toliet thing.  
  
Light:OMG!Bakura has a knife!AND HE'S KILLING THE REPTILES!  
  
Shadow:Isn't your pet crocidle Scaley in there?  
  
Light:Somebody stop him!He's gonna kill Scaley!  
  
*This scene is censorted due to all the blood and killing going on.This is after they get Bakura out of the "Use to be Pool of Doom"*  
  
Light:*standing in front of a grave stone,she is wearing a black dress with a black hat and holding a bouque of red and white roses*  
  
Shadow:I am am now informing you about the events that took place.Bakura killed all the reptiles before we could get him out of the Use to be Pool of Doom.He even killed Scaley.  
  
Bakura:I also stabbed Tea while trying to kill those things.Is Scaley the small crocidle that thought my hair was an animal's fur?  
  
Shadow:Actually Scaley is the biggest one.  
  
Bakura:You mean the 10 foot long one!He-  
  
Shadow:She!  
  
Bakura:She tried to eat me!Look!*shows the teeth marks in his arm*  
  
Shadow:Hey!A tooth from her bite is still in your arm!*pulls tooth out and gives it to Light*  
  
Light:Scaley....*grabs on to Malik and cries*  
  
Pauline:.  
  
Georgia:Bakura!You are still covered in reptile blood!  
  
Bakura:*looks at self*I'll fix that!*starts to lick the blood off*  
  
Most of the peeps there:Ewwwwwwwww!  
  
Marik:I'll help!*licks blood off Bakura's hair*  
  
Most of peeps again:Ewwwwwww!  
  
Seto:Has Yugi or Mokuba come back yet?  
  
Shadow:No!I wonder where they could be?  
  
Person:*some guy taller than Seto,he wears a long hooded black cape,the hood hides his face*I have captured the two boys you speak of.  
  
Seto:No!What have you done with Mokuba!  
  
Yami:What have you done with them?!  
  
Person:If you ever want to see them again you must come to the Haunted House!*scary music plays and lightning strikes*  
  
Light:Why is your name Person?  
  
Person:Because the reviewers were suppose to give me ideas for a name and only one did.  
  
Shadow:What's the name?  
  
Person:Freaky Mystery Dude.  
  
Shadow:Right.........  
  
Person:Well anyways come to the Haunted House!*sacry music plays and lightning strikes*Why does that happen?*leaves*  
  
Light:Pauline you have to go!  
  
Pauline:But-  
  
Shadow:You aren't even suppose to be here now go!  
  
Pauline:T_T  
  
Shadow:This is for your safety!  
  
Pauline:*leaves*  
  
Nadra:Have fun!*leaves*  
  
Shadow:Now off to the Haunted House!*scary music plays and lightning strikes*  
  
*at the Haunted House!Scary music plays and lightning strikes*  
  
Light:Look!The Haunted House!*scary music plays and lightning strikes*  
  
Shadow:Where is that coming from?  
  
Seto:It doesn't matter!We have to save Mokuba!  
  
Yami:And Yugi!  
  
Shadow:We'll need some help!Hmm......  
  
Georgia:I get to come right?!  
  
Shadow:Yaa,yaa.  
  
Georgia:Yay!  
  
Light:Lets get other reviewers to help us!  
  
Shadow:Ok!Answert this riddle and if your one of the first 3 peeps with the correct answer,your in!  
  
Riddle-What is more powerful than God?  
  
More evil than the Devil?  
  
If you eat it you'll die.  
  
The rich need it,  
  
And the poor have it.  
  
Shadow:Trust me!It's easy!  
  
Light:And a yami isn't the answer.  
  
Shadow:And we still need more names for Person.  
  
Ryou:Review!Don't forget to answer the riddle,for it might get you into the Haunted House!*scary music plays and lightning strikes*  
  
Shadow:Man that's getting annoying!*gives out chocolate eggs*  
  
Light:Happy Easter!  
  
L&S:Until next time!Salut! 


	6. Inside THAT PLACE,a tragedy and Tsuki no...

Shadow:Someone thought I was the answer to the riddle....that's just plain creepy!  
  
Light:I don't know why so many people thought love was the answer.You can't eat love.And this is an old riddle!I thought evryone would get it right!  
  
Shadow:The answer is nothing!  
  
Light:And here are our winners!They will join us in our quest to save Yugi and Mokuba from the Haunted House!*scary music plays and lightning strikes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Narya Kaiba~  
  
Name:Narya  
  
Yami:Seara  
  
Chibi:none  
  
Apperance:long blonde hair in a pony tail,hazel eyes,wearing khaki pants(i have no clue what these are),a emerald green t-shirt with a scarlet jacket and sandals  
  
Personality:fun,loving,humerous,loves sugary stuff,nice,not shy,can be romantic  
  
Likes:video games,surfing,volleyball,swimming,icecream and Mokuba  
  
Dislikes:Pegasus,cucumbers,bordness and sharks  
  
~Crysatlflower~  
  
Name:Julia  
  
Yami:Venessa-has sky blue hair and mint green eyes.Hot-headed and loves to duel  
  
Chibi:Kayla-pink hair and blue eyes.Mischivous and loves a good pratical joke  
  
Apperance:thick,fluffy brown hair that is chin length with red highlights,light blue eyes and light skin  
  
Personality:cheerful,compassionate and energetic.A bit shy sometimes but does have a mischevous streak that shows up occasionally  
  
Likes:dueling,reading,writing,Anime,esp. Pokemon and Yugioh,swimming,,any sport except boxing,being silly and having fun  
  
Dislikes:Yaoi,yuri and nasty jokes  
  
~Triforce-Power~  
  
Name:Nick  
  
Yami:Detsu  
  
Chibi:none  
  
Apperance:green t-shirt with Quicksilver logo,black jeans and the Millenium Amulet on a chain around his neck  
  
Personality:prone to sugar high but otherwise usually calm,evil and psycotic at other times  
  
Likes:Bakura,Tea  
  
Dislikes:I don't know  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow:And Georgia from the last chapter is in this one as well because she's the one who mentioned in her review that she wanted to go to the Haunted House!*scary music plays and lightning strikes*  
  
Light:*looking under random objects*Where is thet coming from?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narya:Stupid Person!You took Mokuba!  
  
Shadow:^_^UUU  
  
Light:Well lets go save them then!  
  
Nick:Hey!All the other reviewers here are girls!  
  
Shadow:Don't you hate it when that happens!  
  
Nick:You are a girl.  
  
Shadow:Well at least most of the characters in the cast are boys.  
  
Yami:Argh!What are we waiting for!Lets go in there and save the others!  
  
Door to Haunted House(DTHH)*scary music plays and lightning strikes*:*opens*  
  
Yami:Lets go!*runs towards the enterance*  
  
DTHH*scary music plays and lightning strikes:*closes*  
  
Yami:*runs into the door*  
  
Everyone else:O.  
  
Yami:Ow!*falls over*  
  
Georgia:What an idoit!  
  
Shadow:*opens door*Would you like to come in?  
  
All:*enter the Haunted House!Scary music plays and lightning strikes*(is anyone annoyed yet?)  
  
*inside the Haunted er......place that Person took Yugi and Mokuba to*  
  
DTHH*scary music plays and lightning strikes*:closes and locks*  
  
Tristen:Great!Now we are locked in!  
  
PK:And with a killer!*some guy that floats in the air,he looks like the scream guy*  
  
Kayla:PK is your name?  
  
PK:Yes!It stands for-  
  
Shadow:Purple Kangeroo?  
  
PK:No it's-  
  
Venessa:Pointy Knives?  
  
PK:Not at all!  
  
Georgia:Priceless Karate  
  
PK:No it is-  
  
Detsu:Pretty Kitty?  
  
PK:No!  
  
Seara:Psycho Killer?  
  
PK:No!I mean yes!  
  
Light:So we are locked in a Haunted House*scary music plays and lightning strikes*with a Psycho Killer and Person while trying to look for our friends?  
  
PK:Exactly!  
  
Shadow:Ok!  
  
All:*freak out and run like mad*  
  
PK:Get back here!*chases them*  
  
All:*runs into the kitchen and lock the door*  
  
Bakura:Hey!Why didn't I just send him to the Shadow Realm?  
  
Shadow:You called me?  
  
Bakura:-_-U  
  
Light:Cuz PK can't die!He's a phantom!  
  
Marik:Who said anything about killing him!Lets just send him to the Shadow Realm,and I'm not talking to you Shadow!  
  
Kayla:*sits on a chair by the kitchen table*What do we do now?  
  
Venessa:Don't ask me! O.O  
  
Kayla:What's wrong with you?  
  
Everyone else:*staring at Kayla*O.O  
  
Kayla:What is up with you guys?  
  
Shadow:Actually it's you that is up,in the air!  
  
Kayla:*looks down and realises that the chair she is on is floating*Ahhhh!  
  
*kitchen utencils float into the air and pin all the yamis to the wall*  
  
Yami:Shit!  
  
Marik:I can't move!  
  
*the rest of the objects in the kitchen float into the air and start moving rapidly around the room(including the chair Kayla is on)*  
  
Shadow:Heads up guys!*starts punching and kicking the objects away from herself with Light crouching behind her*  
  
Malik:*swating the objects with his Millenium rod*  
  
The rest:*either try to defend themselves or drop to the ground and duck the floating objects*  
  
Georgia:This is nuts!  
  
Kayla:*still on the chair*I'm getting dizzy!  
  
Yami:*still pinned to the wall*Watch out Shadow!  
  
Shadow:For what!*gets hit in the head by a frying pan and falls over*  
  
Yami:O.  
  
PK:*breaks the door down*Muhahahahaha!You can't escape me!I am invincible!*gets hit by a oven and falls over*  
  
Bakura:*is also still pinned to the wall*Don't look to invincible to me.  
  
Kayla:*still on chair*Help!  
  
Nick:*gives up on fighting the floating objects and tries to unpin the yamis*  
  
Light:*crawling on the ground*What is this?*finds a necklace with a blue crystal attached to it on the ground*  
  
Shadow:*wakes up*Huh?What the hell!*finds a necklace on the ground with a silver ring on it(like what Frodo has in the Lord of the Ring except it's silver and has kewl markings)*  
  
L&S:*put the necklaces on*  
  
*all the sudden the ring and crystal glow and two people that look like L&S appear except they are taller,more evil looking and have brown eyes instead of blue.They raise there hands and the floating objects stop moving and settle on the ground*  
  
Kayla:*gets up and runs to the sink and throws up*  
  
Vanessa:*still attached to the wall*That is gross!  
  
L&S:*look at the other versions of themselves*Who are you?  
  
Kage(Shadow's double):I am Kage.Your yami.  
  
Hikari(Light's double):And I am also a yami.My name is Hikari.  
  
L&S:*look at eachother*KEWL WE HAVE YAMIS!*hug their yamis*  
  
Marik:Shadow is already more psycho than me....imagine what her yami is gonna be like.  
  
All:*shiver at thought*  
  
Georgia:She can't be that bad.Can she?  
  
Bakura:Uh...could someone get us off the wall before PK wakes up?  
  
PK:*out cold*  
  
Kage:Hmmmmmm...........alright!*gets all the yamis off the wall*  
  
Narya:Now lets find Person!  
  
Person:But I'm already here!  
  
Narya:*growls*I HATE YOU!*kicks Person's knee*  
  
Person:.................was I suppose to feel that?  
  
Light:His leg fell off!*pointing at a stilt with a shoe on it*  
  
All:-_-U  
  
Hikari:That's not his real leg.He's standing on stilts.  
  
Kage:And that means that is not his real height.  
  
Person:*takes off other stilt*  
  
Shadow:OMG!He's shorter than Yugi!  
  
Narya:*punches Person in the head*Ow!His head feels like it's made of metal!  
  
Shadow:*taps Person's head*He's probably wearing a helmet.  
  
Person:*nodds*  
  
Narya:WHERE IS MOKUBA?!  
  
Person:You'll never catch me!*runs*  
  
All:*chase*  
  
PK:*wakes up and looks around*Awwwwwww!Why can't those kids be good victims and stay still!It would be so much easier to kill them!  
  
*the gang is chasing Person through the Haunted House!Scary music plays and lightning strikes*  
  
Narya:Get back here so I can kill you!  
  
Seara:I don't think he would do that aibou.  
  
Joey:He's fast for a little guy!  
  
Tristen:Maybe your just slow for a big guy!  
  
Shadow:I'll catch him!*picks up the pace and gets closer to Person*  
  
Light:Come on Shadow!You can do it!  
  
Shadow:*tackles Person and the both go through the window*  
  
Kage:AIBOU!  
  
Venessa:That looked painful...  
  
Georgia:Does anyone notice how she's always doing crazy things?!  
  
Kage:*looks out the window*  
  
Shadow:*holding on to the ledge of the window*Uh...can I have some help here?  
  
Person:*holding on to Shadow's leg desperatly*We're gonna die!  
  
PK:Muhahahahahahahahahaha!*holding a chainsaw*Prepare to die!  
  
All not hanging from the window:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*run like fucking hell*(I would to if I wasn't holding on for dear life to a window!)  
  
PK:*looks out the window*Oh my!You two look like you need some help!  
  
Shadow:No kidding!  
  
PK:*grabs Shadow's wrists and lifts them up so they a face to face*Goodbye!  
  
Person:No!Plez don't drop us!  
  
Shadow:I'm just a young authoress!  
  
Person:And I'm just a character off Yugioh!  
  
Shadow:Your a Yugioh character?!  
  
PK:Bye!*lets go off Shadow*  
  
S&P:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light:Who is Person?Will he ever get a real name?Will he and Shadow survive the fall?Will PK eventually get us?Will we ever get outta the Haunted House?!*scary music plays and lightning strikes*Will we ever find out where that is coming from?  
  
Hikari:I'm guessing no for the last one!  
  
Kage:Stupid PK!*grabs a bunch of knives and throws them at a picture of PK*  
  
L&H:*back away*  
  
Light:Since we don't even know if Shadow is alive....I will be introducing this date.Jessica is going on the Tsuki no Hikari Ride.  
  
Hikari:That means Moonlight Ride.  
  
Light:I'm guessing it's one of those boat trips that have those fancy parties on it.  
  
Yami:So Jessica is gonna wear a dress or something.  
  
Hikari:Maybe.  
  
Kage:Die you son of a bitch!*throws another knife at the PK picture*  
  
L,H&Y:*back away*  
  
Marik:Hey Pharaoh!I heard there is gonna be a full moon tonight!*moons Yami*  
  
Yami:I am burned for life!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami:*on the Tsuki no Hikari boat waiting for Jessica*(Yami is in a black tuxedo but still wearing the Millenuim Puzzle)  
  
Jessica:*she has long brownish-reddish hair that goes from straight to curly,brown eyes and she is 5'0.She is wearing a white female tuxedo(yes!These do exist!My *sniff* sis Shadow found the picture of one in a magizine.She wanted that so badly!*cries*)*  
  
Catalina:*Jessica's yami.She is wearing plain blue jeans,a red tank top and a black baseball cap*  
  
Yami:Uh...hi!You look nice.  
  
Jessica:Thanx!  
  
Catalina:I'll go now!  
  
Jessica:No!You can stay!Right Yami?  
  
Yami:I don't mind.  
  
Catalina:That's alright.  
  
Jessica:Well,bye Cat.  
  
Catalina:*leaves*  
  
*the song "Bump Bump Bump" by "B2K" plays*  
  
Yami:Would you like to dance?  
  
Jessica:Sure!  
  
Y&S:*move their hips,sway their arms,do twirls and stuff that is all know as dancing*  
  
*after the song*  
  
Y&J:*sit down at a table and recieve menus*  
  
Jessica:So how did you get outta the Haunted House?*scary music plays and lightning strikes*.........................  
  
Yami:Well the only reason I'm allowed out of THAT PLACE is for this date.I have to go back after.  
  
Jessica:Oh.  
  
*the two order dinner and eat.After dinner*  
  
Jessica:Aren't the stars beautiful?  
  
Yami:*nodds*  
  
Jessica:And look at the full moon!  
  
Yami:*has a flash back to when Marik mooned him*Ugh!  
  
Jessica:Is something wrong?  
  
*The song "Simple and Clean" by "Hikari Utada" plays(I luv that song!So did Shadow.......*cries*)*  
  
Yami:Nothing wrong!Would you like to dance again?  
  
Jessica:^_^  
  
Y&J:*slow dance together*(Awwwwwwww!Shadow would think this is cute........*cries*)  
  
*Romantic Moment(by Kage)*  
  
*Yami and Jessica are at the back of the boat.The moon shines above them,the stars glitter,Yami's not having sick visions of Marik(Kage:*shudder*)and evrything is so perfect!  
  
Y&J:*lean in to kiss when...*  
  
PK:*comes outta no where and is swinging a mace above his head*Muhahahahahaha!  
  
Y&J:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!*run*  
  
PK:Why do the so called victims never stay around long enough for me to kill them!*sigh*  
  
Y&J:*on the other side of the boat*  
  
Jessica:That jackass!  
  
Yami:Don't worry about him!*kisses Jess*  
  
Jessica:Ok!*melts in Yami's arms*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light:Awwwwwwww!What a nice seen!Shadow would have luved it...........*cries*  
  
Hikari:Would you stop doing that!  
  
Kage:PK wasn't supposed to be there!He almost wrecked the moment!*throws a knife a the pic of PK again*  
  
Light:Well review and all the questions I asked before may be answered.  
  
Hikari:So does anyone know who Person is?  
  
Kage:Ask the reviewers.  
  
Light:And also tell me who you want to die.But you can't kill me!Or Shadow if she's alive,or our yamis!OR THE REVIEWERS IN OUR FIC!  
  
Hikari:So who can die?  
  
Light:The reviewers yamis,chibis and the characters in the Yugioh cast!  
  
Kage:There is only one chibi!  
  
Hikari:Kayla right?  
  
Light:....................just review plez!  
  
L,H&K:Until next time!Ja ne!  
  
Light:Shadow would usually say that with me!*cries*  
  
H&K:-_-UUUUUUU 


	7. Someone died And we're trapped Lucky Set...

Light:Guess who's back!  
  
Kage:Shadow!  
  
Light:No I meant us.  
  
Kage:My poor hikari!I'm gonna get you PK!  
  
Hikari:Anyways,I am gonna help you guys a bit with who Person is.It's a he,a Yugioh character,and someone in the fic.So if the person was not mentioned in the story it's not them.And no one has guess right yet.  
  
Light:Now on with the fic!Without Shadow..........*cries*  
  
H&K:-_-UUUUUU  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*the group have stoped running from PK cuz they don't know where he is*  
  
Nick:Did we lose him?  
  
Detsu:I hope so!  
  
Kage:MY HIKARI!I LOST MY HIKARI FOREVER!*spazes*  
  
Light:I'm sure my sis is alright.......WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!SHE'S GONE!*cries*  
  
Hikari:*tries to comfort Light*  
  
Kayla:I'm sure we'll find her mangled body soon!  
  
Light:*cries even more*  
  
Hikari:*glares*  
  
Julia:KAYLA!  
  
Venessa:*hits Kayla on the back of the head*  
  
Kayla:Ow!What was that for?  
  
Venessa:For being an idiot!  
  
Ryou:............were is Tristen?  
  
Seara:Wasn't he with you?  
  
Narya:Maybe he just got lost?  
  
Georgia:Wouldn't be surprised there!  
  
*all the sudden a scream fills the hall*  
  
Nick:What was that!  
  
Kage:It came from back there!*runs towards the direction the scream came from*  
  
Everyone else:*follow*  
  
*they come across a white blanket lying in the middle of the floor with something under it,the blanket is covered in a red liquid that is coming out from under the blanket*  
  
Kage:Blood.....  
  
Julia:It could be red paint!  
  
Georgia:Or juice!Right Seto?*grabs onto his arm*  
  
Seto:Uh.....sorry but it does look like blood.  
  
Kage:*touches liquid*And it feels like it.*looks under blanket* O.O  
  
Hikari:What is it?  
  
Detsu:*looks*Anyone here wanna be grossed out?  
  
Nick:*looks*OMG!It's Tristen!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Light:*hides her face in Malik's chest*  
  
Marik:That PK guy got him good.  
  
Kayla:I'm hungry!  
  
Everyone else:*stare strangly at Kayla*  
  
Bakura:Even I have lost my appeite cuz of that sight!You are sick!  
  
Kayla:I was just joking!  
  
Seto:Not funny.  
  
Julia:-_-U I can't believe that is my chibi.  
  
Hikari:We should get outta here!  
  
PK:To late!  
  
All:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*run like hell*  
  
PK:They can't stay still!They just have to run away!Why don't victims ever stay still?!*chases*  
  
Bakura:I really don't wanna end up looking like Tristen!  
  
Venessa:And you think the rest of us do!  
  
Bakura:No kidding!  
  
Narya:Less talk,more running for our lives!  
  
*the group turns the corner and into a dead end*  
  
Seara:Oh no!  
  
Yami:We're trapped!  
  
PK:Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahaha-  
  
Kage:Would you stop!We get it!We're about to be killed.  
  
PK:You are about to be killed!  
  
All:-_-U  
  
PK:*takes out a laser gun*  
  
Georgia:I'm to young to die!*grabs onto Seto*  
  
Detsu:Well I'm to old.  
  
Yami:Me too!  
  
Marik:Me three!  
  
Bakura:Four!  
  
Venessa:Five!  
  
Hikari:Six!  
  
Seara:Seven!  
  
Kage:Eight!Us yamis gotta stick together!  
  
All yamis:Yaa!  
  
PK:............can I kill you now?  
  
Light:Is this the end of us?Will we be saved?Or join Tristen?  
  
Tristen's ghost:Trust me!You don't wanna!  
  
Light:All to be found out on the next chapter!But for now another date!  
  
All:.............  
  
PK:No!You can't do this to me!I was about to kill you guys!  
  
Light:Watch me do it!*takes out a remote and presses date button*  
  
PK:T_T Will I ever get to kill them?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto:*rings the door bell*  
  
Mi:*answers door*Seto!(She has blue eyes,long hair and tanned skin)  
  
Seto:Uh......nice to meet you too.Mi right?  
  
Mi:*nodds*  
  
Seto:Well my limo is waiting for us.  
  
Mi:Just give me a sec!*gets a coat*Hey yamis!I'm going out for a while!  
  
Kiara:That's nice.  
  
Lilly:Have fun!  
  
Mi:Thanx!*leaves with Seto*  
  
*inside the limo*  
  
Mi:So what are we doing?  
  
Seto:We'll first watch the sunset, then go to my restaurant,watch a movie and then gaze at the stars.  
  
Mi:^_^  
  
*some hill in the park*  
  
Mi:Isn't the sunset so beautiful.  
  
Seto:Sure is.  
  
Mi:The sun shines a dark orange,the sky is cloudless and full of different colors.*sigh*It's so perfect!  
  
Seto:Hm.  
  
*sunsets fully*  
  
Seto:Lets go to my restaurant now.  
  
Mi:k.  
  
*the limo drives the to the Blue Eyes Cuisine where they have a delicous dinner,after dinner*  
  
Mi:So what movie are we gonna see?  
  
Seto:Happy Gilmore.  
  
Mi:Isn't that kinda old?  
  
Seto:Light makes up what to do.And she wants this movie cuz it was one of Shadow's favourites.  
  
*back to the group*  
  
Light:*sniff*I remember when we watched that movie!  
  
Hikari:Here comes the flash back!  
  
All:*nod*  
  
Light:*presses the flash back button on the remote*  
  
*the part when Happy sings to Terry through the speaker*  
  
Shadow:*singing along with the movie*I wanna kiss you all over,and over and again.I wanna kiss you all over.Dun dun dun.Till the night closes in,TILL THE NIGHT CLOSES IN!  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
Yami:Hey!She a pretty good singer!  
  
Light:I remember when she joined the choir group for the presentation at our school.She was great!*about to press flash back button again*  
  
Nick:You might wanna go back to the date.Before PK decides to kill us.  
  
Light:*looks at PK*  
  
PK:*looks very angry*  
  
Light:Ok......back to the date.  
  
*at the theatre*  
  
Seto:You go grab some seats and I'll get the snacks*  
  
Mi:Ok!*goes to find seats*  
  
*in there seats in the theatre watching Happy Gilmore*  
  
Seto:Want some popcorn?  
  
Mi:Sure!*grabs a handful and starts to eat some*  
  
Seto:*also grabs some but kinda feeds Mi*  
  
Mi:^_^  
  
*part in which Happy first finds out about his long drive*  
  
Mi:Is that possible?  
  
Seto:Most likely not but you could check in the Book of World Records to be sure.  
  
*end of movie*  
  
Seto:Wasn't that a good movie.  
  
Mi:*nodds*  
  
Seto:Come on!We have one last thing to do.  
  
*drive back to that hill they were on before,S&M are both laying down looking at the stars*  
  
Mi:The night sky is so pretty.  
  
Seto:Look over there!It's the Big Dipper.The tail of the Big Dipper points to the North Star that is over there.  
  
Mi:Kewl.  
  
Seto:And right there is the Little Dipper.Do you see those 3 stars that are close together and in a straight line?  
  
Mi:Yaa.  
  
Seto:That is Orion's Belt.If you use those stars and the ones there and there you make his body and bow.That is the constellation of Orion.He's a hunter.  
  
Mi:*sits up*Thank you Seto.I had a wonderful time today.  
  
Seto:*also sits up* You're Welcome!*kisses her*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light:Ok that is the end of this chappie!  
  
PK:Awwwwwwww!I only got to kill Tristen!  
  
Tristen's ghost:Hey!That hurt like fucking hell!  
  
Nick:Really?I thought it felt good.  
  
Tristen's Ghost:............  
  
Detsu:He's being sarcastic.  
  
Tristen's ghost:Oh I thought he was serious.  
  
All:-_-UUUUUU  
  
PK:Keep on guessing who Person is.  
  
H&K:Until next time!Smell y'all later!  
  
Light:Who made that up?It's weird.Shadow would agree!Shadow.............*cries* 


	8. Guess who's backNick and Bakura is not a...

Kage:Man do people ever re-review?  
  
Hikari:Some people do.  
  
Light:Last time on Hanging and Dating,Tristen died,PK has got the rest of us trapped,and Shadow is still missing.  
  
Kage:Where are you my aibou?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PK:I can't wait until the next chapter comes along.  
  
Light:This is the next chapter moron.  
  
PK:Oh!*stands up and points laser gun at group*  
  
Seto:Why the hell did you tell him that?!Now we are all gonna die!  
  
Georgia:I don't wanna die!*holds on to Seto*  
  
PK:Muhahahaha!Say goodbye to the living world!  
  
Kage:I am so not gonna die this way!I'll fight to the end!  
  
Ryou:That's nice but not gonna help us.  
  
Kayla:Wait!Can we all at least say our last words or have a small request done?  
  
PK:Well..........alright.  
  
Light:Can I write another date?  
  
PK:No!  
  
Light:Awwwwww!But that's my request!  
  
PK:Don't care.  
  
Tea:I wanna tell the whole world about friendship!  
  
PK:*shoots Tea*  
  
Tea:*dead*  
  
Kayla:That looked painful.  
  
Tea's ghost:It was.  
  
PK:Anything else?  
  
Georgia:*looks at Seto*My last request is a kiss.  
  
Seto:Uh............  
  
Venessa:Just do it!  
  
Narya:I wish I could see Mokuba.  
  
PK:Sorry,but you need Person in order to do that.  
  
Narya:Didn't Person fall with Shadow?  
  
Kage:Shadow.............  
  
PK:Yaa.They're both probably dead.  
  
Julia:Poor Shadow.  
  
Nick:She's a main character!Main characters don't die.  
  
Detsu:Didn't that guy in Titanic die and he was a main character.  
  
Hikari:Shut up!  
  
Seara:So are you gonna kiss her or not?  
  
Seto:I.........uh...........  
  
Seara:*pushes Georgia's and Seto's lips together and holds the poistion*  
  
Everyone else:O.O  
  
Seara:*lets go and backs away*  
  
Georgia:*blush*  
  
Seto:*also blushing*  
  
PK:Ok that's long enough.Prepare to die!  
  
Kage:*on guard*  
  
*Everyone hears a girl screaming repeativly*  
  
PK:HEY!I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO KILLS IN THIS HAUNTED HOUSE!*scary music plays and lightning strikes*  
  
*around the corner comes Joey,Pauline,and Duke who is caring a girl with blue eyes and black hair who is also the one screaming in his arms*  
  
Duke:Calm down baby.  
  
Shadow:I will not calm down!And if you don't put me down I'm gonna give you a major beating!  
  
Pauline:Ow!My back!  
  
Kage:AIBOU!YOU'RE ALIVE!  
  
Shadow:I know that.  
  
PK:I don't see how that will help you guys.  
  
Shadow: If you put me down for now Duke you can carry me for a while after I do something.  
  
Duke:...........ok.*puts Shadow down*  
  
Shadow:*pulls a cowboy hat outta nowhere and puts it on her head and also gets a rope*  
  
Light:Kewl!  
  
Shadow:*does that thing with the rope like peeps in the rodeo do and catches PK in it*  
  
Kage:Yeha!  
  
Shadow:*pulls the rope and PK comes towards her,she grabs the laser gun and pushes him into the closet and locks it from the outside*  
  
Duke:You're the man!  
  
Shadow:You mean woman!  
  
Kage:That's my hikari cowgirl!  
  
Shadow:Ah!*the laser gun melted in her arms*I swear I did nothing!  
  
PK:*from inside the closet*Muhahaha!Only I can touch my weapons.It will melt by anybody elses' touch.  
  
Hikari:Gross!  
  
Kage:*huggs Shadow*I'm glad you're alright!  
  
Shadow:I won't be if you don't let me breath!  
  
Kage:Sorry!*puts Shadow down*  
  
Nick:You fell from the window!How did you survive?  
  
Shadow:God's Angels came down from heaven and caught me!  
  
Detsu:How does that explain the reviewer from ch2?  
  
Pauline:Ow!My back!  
  
Narya:And her hurt back.  
  
Venessa:And Duke.  
  
Julia:And why he was carrying you.  
  
Seara:And Joey!  
  
Shadow:Ok!Ok!This is what really happened.*takes Light's remote and presses flashback button*  
  
*flashback,outside the Haunted House.Scary music plays and lightning strikes*  
  
Duke:So you just got outta the hospital?  
  
Joey:Yaa.Stupid poisonous reptiles.  
  
Pauline:Hey wait for me!  
  
Joey:What are you doing here?  
  
Pauline:I'm helping you guys whether you like it or not.  
  
Joey:Fine!Just follow us.  
  
Pauline:Why are you guys going around the house instead of in it.  
  
Duke:We could go through a window that is closer to them instead.And we also heard screaming so something bad is probably happening.  
  
Pauline:Cowards!  
  
Joey:We're just playing it safe.  
  
Pauline:Well what is a guy called PK which stands for Psycho Killer is after them?  
  
Duke:What are the chances of that happening?  
  
Joey:Dunno.Lets just go.  
  
D,J&P:*walk around house*  
  
*screaming is heard from above*  
  
D,J&P:*look up*  
  
Duke:It's a bird.  
  
Joey:It's a plane.  
  
Pauline:No it's......*Person falls on top of her*Ow!Person!  
  
Person:Thanx for breaking my fall.*runs away*  
  
Joey:You ok?  
  
Pauline:A miget just landed on my back!Ofcourse I'm not ok!  
  
D,J&P:*look up again*  
  
Pauline:Ow my back!It's a bird.  
  
Joey:It's a plane.  
  
Duke:No it's.......*catches Shadow*A Fallen Angel!  
  
Shadow:No I'm an authoress!Do I look like a Fallen Angel?!  
  
Duke:You fell from the sky.  
  
Shadow:I fell from that window up there!  
  
Pauline:Ow!Why did you fall from a window?  
  
Shadow:You can thank Person and PK for that!  
  
D,J&P:Who's PK?  
  
Shadow:It stands for Psycho Killer.He was after the others and myself.  
  
Pauline:Ha!Ow!I was,Ow!Right!  
  
Shadow:We need to get back inside and save the others from PK!  
  
Duke:Ok!*starts walking towards the enterence with Shadow still in his arms.  
  
Shadow:Hey!Put me down!  
  
Duke:No!I caught you and I'm holding on to you!  
  
Shadow:Put me down!  
  
Duke:No!  
  
Shadow:I've got legs.  
  
Duke:I'm still gonna hold you.  
  
Shadow:I want down!  
  
Duke:No!  
  
D&S:*continue fighting*  
  
Joey:..............  
  
Pauline:Ow.......this might take a while.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
All:...................  
  
Shadow:I wanted to do something........but I can't remember what it was..........oh yeah!*huggs Nick*I'm glad you don't like Tea anymore.  
  
Nick:Can't........Breath!  
  
Detsu:*trying to get Shadow off of Nick*  
  
Kage:Don't kill the reviewers aibou!  
  
Shadow:Ok!*lets go of Nick*  
  
Duke:*picks Shadow up again*  
  
Shadow:-_-U  
  
Narya:Can we go find Mokuba now?  
  
Hikari:We'll continue in the next chapter!  
  
Narya:No!What about Mokuba?!  
  
Light:Calm down!  
  
Shadow:Take your time,think a lot,you may be here tomorrow,but your dreams may not.  
  
Everyone else:.........................  
  
Shadow:It's one of my quotes.  
  
Light:But for now we will answer the next review..........  
  
Hikari:Now to our reviewers,WE ARE NOT EXCEPTING ANYMORE FORMS SO STOP SENDING THEM!  
  
Shadow:But everyone who has already reviewed forms are ok to go!  
  
Kage:Your the next reviewer Nick.  
  
Nick:I am?*looks at the list*I AM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*in Domino City*  
  
Bakura:Here we are.  
  
Nick:Yay!*burns stop sign*  
  
*car drives by and crashes into another car*  
  
Bakura:^_^ I am so proud!  
  
Nick:Lets go wreak havoc in the park!  
  
Bakura:Already taken.  
  
Nick:.......?  
  
Bakura:Marik&Shadow will sometimes go to the park wearing scary costums and scare children that come by the park.  
  
*the park*  
  
Kid1:Lets play hide and seek!  
  
Other kids:Ok!  
  
Kid1:I'll start.1....2....3....4....  
  
Kid2,3&4:*go to hide in the bushes*  
  
Shadow:*jumps outta the bushes wearing a werewolf costume and growls*  
  
Kid2,3&4:Ahhhhhhhhhhh!*turn to run in the other direction*  
  
Marik:*in a phantom costume*Boo!  
  
Kid2,3&4:Ahhhhhhhhhhh!*run in a different direction*  
  
Kid3:I want my mommy!  
  
M&S:*roll on the ground laughing*  
  
*parking lot*  
  
B&N:*hitting expensive looking cars with sludgehammers*  
  
Bakura:Isn't it fun to be destructive?  
  
Nick:*to busy smashing cars to answer*  
  
Bakura:Lets go steal something!  
  
Nick:At the convinience store!  
  
Bakura:Why there?  
  
Nick:You'll see!  
  
*convinience store*  
  
Nick:*looking around store*  
  
Bakura:*carrying a backpac around*So what are we stealing?  
  
Nick:*starts stuffing the backpac with sugary stuff*  
  
Bakura:You'll get very hyper if you eat all this sugar!  
  
Nick:That's the point!*gets more sugary stuff*  
  
Bakura:.................  
  
*walking through the park*  
  
Nick:*sugar high*You all suck!Muhahaha!  
  
Shadow:*takes mask off*Hey Kura!What are you doing here?  
  
Bakura:Hanging with Nick.  
  
Nick:Muhahahahaha!  
  
Shadow:He's sugar high right?  
  
Bakura:Yaa.  
  
Marik:*takes of his mask*He's practically bouncing off the walls!  
  
Shadow:*singing*I'm bouncing off the walls again!Woa!I'm looking like a fool again!Woa!I threw away my reputation!One more song for the radio station!  
  
Marik:Shut up!  
  
Shadow:T_T Don't you like it?  
  
Marik:Yes!I just want you to shut up!  
  
Shadow:^o^ OK!  
  
Nick:*burns Tea's dead body*  
  
Tea's ghost:That's not a nice thing to do to my body!  
  
Nick:How do you kill a ghost?  
  
Shadow:You can't!You call the Ghost Busters!  
  
Nick:Yay!  
  
Shadow:*singing*There's something strange,in the neighbourhood.Who you gonna call?  
  
B,N&M:Ghostbusters!  
  
Shadow:If there's something weird,and it don't look good.Who you gonna call?  
  
B,N&M:Ghostbusters!  
  
Nick:*takes out a vacum and turns it on*  
  
Tea's ghost:I don't wanna go in there!I'm afraid of dust bunnies!They're not nice!  
  
Nick:*sucks Tea's ghost into vacum*  
  
All:*cheer*  
  
Shadow:I've got an akward imagination!  
  
Nick:I'm gonna wreak more havoc!*runs off*  
  
Bakura:Well I'm going with him.  
  
M&S:Ja ne!  
  
Bakura:*follows a trail of burning houses and trees*  
  
Nick:*burns another house*  
  
Bakura:I think that's enough fire for now!  
  
Nick:Awwwwwww!  
  
Bakura:Wanna smash more things and pull pratical jokes on peeps?  
  
Nick:Yes!Yes!Yes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow:*soaking wet*They ended up breaking a couple more cars,some mail boxes,and............. a airplane?!No idea how they did that!  
  
Marik:*with pink hair*And they pulled a lot of pratical jokes on people.............including on us.  
  
Light:What happened to you guys?  
  
Shadow:Bakura put a bucket of water over the door.  
  
Marik:Nick put hair dye in my shampoo.  
  
Hikari:*trying not to laugh*  
  
Shadow:*growls*So anyways,I want you guys to keep on guessing who Person is and telling me who you want to die.  
  
Light:We will find a way to bring everyone back to life afterwards,so it doesn't really matter who dies.  
  
Shadow:Unless it's a reviewer!But you can kill their other parts!  
  
Kayla:No!I don't wanna die!*runs away*  
  
L&S:..................  
  
H&K:Until next time!A bienot! 


	9. Here's Mokuba and the Graveplace

Nick:Where have you guys been?You and Shadow haven't updated in a while!  
  
Light:It's not our fault!The computer broke down and needed to go to the shop for repairs!  
  
Nick:Oh....  
  
Shadow:*has wet hair*Smell my hair Light!  
  
Light:*smells Shadow's hair*It's nice.  
  
Shadow:Thanks!Nick smell my hair!  
  
Nick:..........  
  
Detsu:Just do it!  
  
Nick:*smells Shadow's hair*It smells good.  
  
Shadow:Thank you very much!*huggs Nick*Detsu!Smell my hair!  
  
Nick:Why is she doing that!*points at Detsu who is smelling Shadow's hair*  
  
Hikari:Whenever Shadow washes her hair she wants people to smell it cuz hair just washed smells really nice and she is obseesed.  
  
Nick:So this happens very often?  
  
Light:Yup.  
  
Yami:Shadow should hang around us with her hair wet more often!  
  
Shadow:Why?  
  
Yami:Ack!I um...I....nevermind!  
  
Shadow:I'm confused.  
  
Kage:I understand completly!  
  
Yami:Ah!*runs away*  
  
Shadow:Can anyone explain why Yami said that?  
  
Everyone else:*crosses their fingers*No!  
  
Shadow:Well than I would like to apologise for taking so long to update.Forgive me or I'll make Light use her secret weapon!  
  
Hikari:Noooooooooo!Not that anything but that!  
  
Nick:What is it?  
  
Kage:The...the....THE EYES!  
  
Detsu:The eyes?What the hell is that?  
  
Light:My secret weapon!  
  
Shadow:You don't wanna know what it is!  
  
Light:It can break even the most coldest hearts!You can even ask Seto!  
  
Seto:Here's a thousand dollars for you and you and you...  
  
Nick:^_^  
  
Detsu:Is this Canadian or American money?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duke:*carrying Shadow*So what are we looking for?  
  
Shadow:Person,Yugi or Mokuba.  
  
Narya:Lets just find Person and get him to tell us where they are.  
  
Seto:You are an idoit!Do you expect Person to show up outta no where and tell us where Yugi and Mokuba are?  
  
Person:*shows up outta no where*Mokuba is in the room to my right and Yugi is on the other side of the Graveyard!*full moon apppears and wolf howles*  
  
Kage:Oh no!Not this again!  
  
Hikari:It was bad enogh for the Haunted House!*scary music plays and lightning strikes*AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Shadow:I'm losing my mind!  
  
Kayla:Well there's something new!  
  
Shadow:I know your being sarcastic and I'm gonna hurt you for that!  
  
Kayla:Ah!  
  
Julia:Don't hurt my chibi Shadow plez!  
  
Shadow:Fine,but only cuz you asked!  
  
Venessa:You owe our hikari big time!  
  
Kayla:*mumbles something about hikaris*  
  
Person:Well gotta go!*runs away*  
  
Georgia:Now we will get your little brother back my blue eyes.  
  
Seto:.........  
  
Narya:Not before I get him!*runs into room*  
  
*inside the room*  
  
Mokuba:Yay!Someone came to rescue me!  
  
Narya:Don't worry Mokuba!I'm gonna get you outta here!*unties ropes around Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba:Hello!Have you come to rescue me too?  
  
Narya:Who are you talking to?  
  
PK:Me?  
  
Narya:Noooooooo!Not you!  
  
PK:Yes me!*takes out a bow and arrow*  
  
Mokuba:Is that guy gonna kill us?  
  
Narya:Why do you always have a different weapon everytime you see us?  
  
PK:What would be the fun in having the same weapon every time?  
  
Narya:Good point!  
  
PK:Now stay still so I can kill you.  
  
Narya:Run like hell!  
  
*back in the hall*  
  
Shadow:I swear I heard three different voices!  
  
Pauline:Well if Narya and Mokuba are in there....  
  
Seara:Than who's in there with my hikari?  
  
Kage:Wait!It sounds like.......  
  
*screaming is heard and N&M run out into the hall followed by.....*  
  
All:PK!  
  
PK:Die!*releases arrow*  
  
Joey:*gets hit by arrow and dies*  
  
Marik:Ha!He died!  
  
Light:Why is that funny?  
  
Malik:*laughing his ass off*  
  
Hikari:That is not humerous at all!  
  
Bakura:*also laughing his ass off*  
  
Kage:You guys are sick!How would you like it if you died?!  
  
Shadow:They would probably laugh cuz they died!*starts laughing*  
  
Kage:No not you too!  
  
PK:You guys are suppose to be scared outta your bloody minds!Not laughing!  
  
Kage:Damn those crazed hikaris!  
  
All hikaris:WHAT?!  
  
Kage:Uh..Nothing!Nothing!  
  
Detsu:We should run for our lives before we end up like Tristen,Tea and Joey.  
  
Duke:*who is STILL carrying Shadow*Great plan Instien!  
  
Detsu:Who?  
  
Duke:Nevermind.  
  
All except PK:*run away*  
  
PK:They will all eventually die!So why don't they all just stay and meet their fates!And now I have to think of another different weapon to use!*sigh*  
  
*backyard of the Haunted....that place that has the scary music and lightning bolts*  
  
Shadow:Can someone PLEZ get Duke to drop me.I wanna walk!  
  
Duke:Why would I do that?  
  
Shadow:Cuz there's a pretty blue eyed brunette over there.*points at brunette with hair down to her shoulders,pale skin and is 5'5*  
  
Marik:Who's that?  
  
Shadow:That is Windmage.Call her Lita.  
  
Lita:Hi!  
  
Bakura:She's cute.  
  
Ryou:Since when do you use words like 'cute'?  
  
Bakura:You heard me wrong!I said um....COOL!I said cool.  
  
All:Suuuuurrrrrrrreeeee!  
  
Bakura:Damn!  
  
Shadow:Lita will be joining us in our trip across the Graveyard.*full moon appears and wolf howles*  
  
Marik:Awsome!Er...I guess that's ok.  
  
Hikari:We should go across the Graveyard now!*full moon appears and wolf howles*  
  
DarkWindmage:Fine!  
  
Kage:Who the hell is that!  
  
Shadow:Lita's yami.Now would kindly put me down Duke!Then you can stare at Lita all you want!  
  
Duke:Ok!*puts Shadow down and is now carrying Lita*  
  
Lita:-_-U Thanx alot Shadow.  
  
Shadow:Your welcome!I'M FREE!I CAN WALK!WAHOO!  
  
Hikari:Now to the Graveyard!*full moon appears and wolf howles*  
  
*the Grave...uh....place!*  
  
Kayla:This place is freaky!  
  
Venessa:Lets ask for directions!  
  
Seara:From who?A zombie?  
  
Seto:Just becuz its a Grave-  
  
Light:DON'T SAY IT!THOSE NOISES COMING OUTTA NO WHERE ARE GONNA DRIVE ME NUTS!  
  
Seto:Just becuz we are in a place where dead people are buried doesn't mean there are gonna be any zombies,ghosts,vampires,etc.  
  
Georgia:I fell so safe when I'm with you!*glomps Seto*  
  
Seto:Losing oxygen....  
  
Mokuba:Is Seto ok?  
  
Narya:He's fine!It's you I'm worried about! ^_^  
  
Mokuba:......................  
  
Lita:Kewl!There's like a Phantom there!  
  
PK:That's me!  
  
Nick:No!Not him!  
  
Detsu:RUN!  
  
Lita:Why?  
  
Marik:*grabs Lita and runs*  
  
PK:*kills Duke*  
  
Shadow:Thank God!  
  
Lita:Or Ra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow:I think I'll stop the fic here.But first..........  
  
Kage:Are you sure about this?  
  
Shadow:Yaa.  
  
Hikari:Be strong!  
  
Light:Don't be afraid!  
  
Shadow:Then why don't YOU do it!  
  
Light:Uh.............  
  
Shadow:Exactly!Now here's....*gulp*....what I wanted to tell you guys.  
  
Kage:You can do it!  
  
Shadow:In a desperate attempt to get reviews for my other fics I'm....I'm....advertising them on this fic.Here they are:  
  
A Pointless and Insane Fic: A random and insane humor that is mostly produced from Light's imagination.  
  
Reunited!: It's will become a horror in later chapters.Sandy K. (hint hint) is going to meet her twin and younger brothers (another hint hint) in Domino City (yet another hint hint).Her friends will help her get through the change but will they,her brother and her new friends be there when she needs them most?  
  
Yugioh plus Other tv show equals Insanity!: Me,my sis and the YGO cast star on other tv shows.We have already been on All That!Next is The Amanda Show!  
  
Kage:There!That wasn't so bad!  
  
Shadow:YES IT WAS!*sits in a far away dark corner away from everyone else*  
  
Light:Poor sis!  
  
Hikari:I feel so bad.....  
  
Kage:Why is it always my hikari that gets stuck into big messes?  
  
Light:I hoped you liked this chapter.Plez read at least one of the stories Shadow mentioned.It will make her feel so much better.  
  
Shadow:*still in corner*I'M A BIG LOSER!I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!I SHOULD GO KILL MYSELF!THEN I WOULD NOT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BEING A LOSER!  
  
Kage:Great!Now my hikari has gone suicidal!  
  
H&K:Well,later days! 


End file.
